1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a water-saving system, and particularly, to a water-saving system applied to a sanitary facility.
2. Related Art
To achieve the purpose of cleaning, a flush control mechanism is generally connected above a urinal funnel arranged in a sanitary space; the flush control mechanism has a sensor that can detect a user standing before the urinal funnel. In use, after the sensor detects a user for some time, the flush control mechanism starts a flush valve to release a particular volume of water to flush the urinal funnel for the first time, which is the so-called “forward flush”. When the sensor detects that the user leaves, that is, after the user finishes toileting, the flush control mechanism controls restarting of the flush valve, so as to release another particular volume of water to flush the urinal funnel for the second time, which is the so-called “backward flush”. The above is the basic mode in which the flush control mechanism performs flush control in the case of a single user.
When a number of users continually use the urinal funnel, the conventional urinal funnel flush control mechanism also has a setting of canceling the forward flush, which can save a large volume of water.
However, the water supply mode provided by the conventional flush control mechanism is mainly based on the factory setting, and is not easy to change. Moreover, too many variables such as the number of users n the spot, a urine output volume, and a use interval and frequency exist and are not easy to measure and track. Therefore, the fixed water supply mode cannot completely suit the use on the spot. In most cases, the water supply mode preset for the urinal funnel still exceeds a water volume required by cleaning the urinal funnel, so a problem of lots of waste still exists.